


Pastures New

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: A young River Song meets the Doctor for the first time after she saves him with her remaining regenerations.





	Pastures New

River was in her dorm at university, finishing off her last assignment of the term.

She was managing to shake off the ghost of Melody Pond, she still had nightmares infrequently and was fighting the urge to go on joyrides on the trains that took residents of the moon all over it, but overall she was doing a lot better.

The wheezing, groaning sound of the Tardis caused her to look up just as she was finishing her last sentence.

The Tardis had materialised outside her dorm she realised, she put her papers down and opened the door.

The Doctor was there, leaning against the Tardis with a grin.

“Hello, Sweetie.” River smiled at him.

“Hello, my love.” He beamed back, stepping forward and taking her hands in his. “It's good to see you.”

“You too.” She replied, still a little nervous.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“I haven't seen you since Berlin, my love.” She said.

“Ahh. Me too.” He replied, and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Sweetie.” She said.

“Are you okay,?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes, I'm just a little nervous is all. This is all new to me.”

He kissed her gently. “There's no need to be, it's okay.”

She relaxed. “I love you.”

"I love you too, River." He said, smiling as she snuggled into him and sighed.

"You know, I don't know much about us yet, but I do know that I love you very much." She informed him.

"I love you too." He replied. "Every version of you... You never change." He smiled fondly. "My River."

She kissed him. "My Doctor."

"How's university going, then?"

She chuckled. "Didn't think that you'd be interested in archaeology, my love. It's going alright thank you, it's the last day of term today. Which reminds me, I have a paper to turn in." She pulled away from him, and looked  a little worried. "Don't go anywhere, please."

He kissed her quickly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." River replied, went back into her dorm, grabbed her paper along with her diary and made her way downstairs and out of the halls, into the main university and gave her assignment in to her professor, and then made her way back to the Doctor.

She wasn't surprised to find the Tardis parked on the university grounds, she smiled and went inside.

“Hello, love.” Smiled the Doctor, who was stood at the central console.

“Sweetie.” River said, making her way towards him with a smile.

“Where would you like to go? Come on, your first adventure onboard.”

“Technically my second, Sweetie. Can we just stay here?”

"A night in? As you wish."

"I'm going to explore." River decided.

"Okay, just don't fall in the swimming pool."

She chuckled at him. "I won't, see you later." She said, kissing him.

"See you, dear."

A while later...

The Doctor found River in the library, she was curled up on the sofa in front of the fire reading a book, snuggled up under a blanket. He smiled at this- River Song, his bespoke psychopath, the person he now knew would be the love of his life, curled up and looking frankly adorable.

"Hello, love." He sat down next to her, kicking off his shoes.

"Sweetie." She put her book down next to him and put the blanket so it was over them both.

He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him, nuzzling against him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Melody Pond."

She smiled at the use of her birth name, he was the only one she didn't mind using it, apart from her parents.

"You'll have adventures, you and I. So many adventures, and there are so many more to come, I'm sure." The Doctor told her.

"I can't wait, my love."

River often reflected on this conversation over the years, often with a smile on her face.

It was one particular day that she was feeling particularly nostalgic- yet again, she was in the library, in front of the sofa.

One of her hands rested on her five month baby bump-to her joy, she had found out that she was pregnant with the Doctor's baby, and had moved onto the Tardis.

He'd saved her from her fate at the Library, there were no spoilers left. She now had a new diary, regeneration gold.

"Hello, my love." Said The Doctor, sitting next to her.

"Hello Sweetie." She replied, giving him a kiss.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked, putting a hand over hers on her tummy and pulling her close.

"The first time I saw you after Berlin-I was so young then... So new. We've gone through so much, I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me neither, my love. I love you, River. So much."

"I love you too, Sweetie."


End file.
